


Unstable Behavior

by Chinchillaatthedisc0



Series: Behavior [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), spideypool - Fandom
Genre: AU, Character Death, Cherik is in trouble, Dad charles, Domestic Avengers, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Just read part one tbh, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, This Got dark real fast, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, X-Men AU - Freeform, all the feels, sorry peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinchillaatthedisc0/pseuds/Chinchillaatthedisc0
Summary: Hi guys,I truly feel sorry about this. But this is what I had always envisioned and I thought I should put it out there.xxEmmaxx





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,  
> I truly feel sorry about this. But this is what I had always envisioned and I thought I should put it out there. 
> 
>  
> 
> xxEmmaxx

It was the worst night of Peter’s life. There was not a single word to describe the agony he felt when he got the call. No matter how much he had tried to prepare, no matter how many times they had joked about it, just trying to lighten the blow. It was the first time Peter ever thought about ending his life. It was the first time he just wanted everything to stop. Charles was the one who called to tell him. Peter knew the second he picked up the phone what was waiting on the other end. He wasn't even sure how he got to the hospital. Did he run all the way here? He remembers being Charles' holding him back, saying he didn't need to see him like this. 

He remembers laying his head on the chest of the man he loved. He remembered the coldness. Everything after that was black. He woke up on Charles’ couch. His head was pounding. There was no moment of bliss when he woke up where he still thought Wade was still there. He woke up knowing the word was different. He tried at least a dozen times to sit up but his body wasn't letting him. He couldn't move except to shake. 

“Peter?” He heard Charles’ voice come from above the couch but he didn't want to open his eyes 

“I don't know what to do” Peter replied at last, voice scratchy from the screaming, eyes burning from the tears

“Peter I--” Charles' voice hitched slightly “I don't want you alone right now. Not after what you said last night. I can't lose both of you. I won't let that happen” Charles finished coming around the couch and sitting where Peter’s feet were tucked up

Peter wasn't even sure what it was he said but he could make an educated guess

“I need to call Aunt May,” Peter said trying to be rational

“We did that last night. Do you want to stay with her? I had Erik run up to your apartment so you would have some things here but we can take you over to your Aunt’s” “ Charles had placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder and Peter wished with everything in his heart he could smile at Charles and tell him everything was fine.

Peter had started playing with the buttons on the back of the couch. The things Wade and him had done on this couch. The amount of taco stains on the cushions that Wade just flipped over. He couldn't get away from the memories though. No matter where they went. His Aunt's house was filled with them. 

“I shouldn't have gone home. I should have stayed there. I missed it. I wasn't there to say goodbye. I wasn't there, Charles. I wasn't there to tell him it was okay. I wasn't there to hold his hand. I wasn't there. I wasn't there I--” Peter’s voice broke again and his throat ached as he tried not to cry again.

Charles buried his head in his hand and pressed the tears off of his face

“They said he had more time. They said---They said he would wake up. I'm so sorry. You were so tired. I knew he wouldn't want you….Im so sorry” Charles pleaded

Peter remembers. His back was aching. He was used to it. After six months in and out of hospital rooms, he could sleep in any position. He slept with Wade’s hand wrapped around his, just in case he woke up. It wasn't the first time Wade slipped into a coma. He didn't think it would be his last. Charles urged him to go home and get some rest. Those were the last moments of his own life it felt like. He died the moment he answered that phone. 

He tried to get up again but barely managed to sit against the arm of the couch 

“Alex and Hank are going to come over while Erik and I go----While we go make arrangements,” Charles said after a moment 

Peter nodded best he could and moments later Charles had left the room, leaving behind the aroma of liquor and Listerine. 

It was dark out when Peter woke up again. There was a glass of water on the table beside him and a sandwich. The lights were all off which meant Charles and Erik were asleep. He took a sip of the water, enjoying the sensation as it fell down his burning throat. He was determined to make it back to Wade’s old room. SnugglePuss had curled up against his leg in the night and he slowly began gently removing his leg. Throwing his feet over the side of the couch he sat there, head boiling in pain, muscles aching. He finally worked up the strength to stand and almost fell back down. 

He stumbled down the hallway and opened the door to Wade’s old room. Falling on the bed he buried his face in the pillow. Wade hadn't washed the sheets before he left and he knew Charles had never thought to. It smelled just like he was there. Peter closed his eyes and tried to imagine the familiar weight of Wade’s arm resting on Peter's back as he slept. 

He woke to screaming. Charles was screaming Peter’s name, before busting into the room

“Oh thank god” Charles had tears streaking down his face “I woke up to check on you. I was so worried you had--” He leaned his head on his forearm against the frame of the door

It was still dark out. Charles must have had been getting up throughout the night to check on him. He grabbed the clock on the nightstand, 4:52 am. Erik came into view just as Peter was going to go back to sleep. He kissed Charles on the back of the head and told him to go to bed.

“Peter. I am going to leave the door open, Is that alright?” Erik asked, completely alert.

Peter nodded and rolled over.  
It was 8:13 am when Peter woke up the next day. He could hear Alex and Hank talking from the living room. He knew he needed to go talk to Alex and Hank. He took a deep breath. He heard Charles crying in the hall bathroom as he walked to the living room. Alex saw him first and stood up but Hank got to Peter first. The hug was fumbly and awkward but full of love just like hank.

Alex was quiet. He said maybe four words the whole morning and early afternoon they were there. Peter tried to talk to Hank about his job. They talked about Peter’s internship with Stark. There weren't many subjects they could discuss that didn't involve Wade or the last six months. 

“Why did he not tell me?” Alex finally blurted out in the middle of an uncomfortable silence

Peter remembered the day the doctor told them. He remembers the shock, the disbelief, the denial. All from him. Wade had long ago accepted his own mortality. 

“It was the last thing he wanted. To see the people he cared about in pain” Peter said, choking up again. 

Wade said he always kept a small circle because when the time did come, he wanted to limit the people he would hurt.

“We need to get going, “ Alex said abruptly, he hated showing emotion and it was clear he was about to start crying

Peter crawled back onto the couch after he Alex and Hank made their exit. It wasn't long till Charles came back out

“We uh, have everything set up for Thursday. Erik would like to know if Wade had anything in particular he wanted to be buried in” Charles hadn't been sober for the past three days, it was difficult to fully understand him

“He didn't even want a funeral. He told me he wanted to be dumped in the Hudson” Peter shrugged. 

“Right, well that is out of the question. I’ll have a suit made for him” Charles concluded making his way into the kitchen “Your friend, steve, dropped off some sort of casserole thing. It looks like garbage but isn't actually too terrible.”

Before Peter could make himself a plate one was plopped in front of him by Charles. Who was carrying the entire dish around, picking off bits with a fork 

“Where is Erik,” Peter asked, wondering if Charles knew where he himself was.

“Is he not here?” Charles asked looking around  
Peter shook his head

“Then I haven't the slightest” Charles responded placing the dish on the coffee table and moving back into the kitchen

Peter briefly considered going to stay back at his Aunt's house where things might be a little more functional. But he still was not up to talking about things, which is Aunt May’s way of grieving. So he got a few bites to eat and started to clean up the living room. Since Wade had been in the hospital, not much around either of their houses had been done. There were empty bottles of vodka enough to populate a city, not to mention the spoiled take out containers on just about every surface. Peter found his phone fallen in the cushions and to no surprise had an array of texts and missed calls which he was not ready to handle. His background was a picture of him and Wade. 

That was enough to send him back to Wade’s room.

Unfortunately, he could no longer sleep or cry. His body must have just decided it could not function at all anymore. He just lay there staring, waiting for Wade to walk back in. Thinking of the time Wade mentioned getting married and wondering what their wedding would have been like. He heard a few crashes from the kitchen every now and then. He desperately hoped Erik would come back soon to talk some sense into Charles’ or at least get him to sleep. As much as Peter has drifted in and out of consciousness the last day and a half he doesn't believe Charles had done much sleeping.

Peter pulled his phone out of his pocket and jumped to his message screen as quickly as possible to text Erik Before he could press send he heard Erik open the door and scream something about Charles needing to go to bed. Peter decided to get up and try and help Erik bring Charles to his senses.

“Give me the damn pills, Charles. God knows what they’ll do to you mixed with the liquor store already in your system” Erik scolded 

Charles threw the bottle at Erik and passed right by Peter standing in the entrance to the kitchen 

“You’re a fucking asshole” Charles yelled before slamming his bedroom door

“How are you? “ Erik asked resigning himself

“Peachy” Peter replied “Where did you go?” he asked, never entirely sure where Erik spent his time

“I had a few errands to take care of so I would not have to do them at a more inconvenient time. He was asleep when I left. I had hoped maybe he would sleep through the day, or at least till I got home”  
“Well, He was up when Alex and Hank got here, a little before eight,” Peter informed him, recalling the earlier events of the day 

 

“I wish he had a different coping mechanism,” Erik said placing the bottle he held in his hands onto the countertop and stalking off

Peter wished that all the time. He had seen Charles bad before. This was a whole different level, though. He sat on the countertop fiddling with a basket of various pastries sent from Stark. There was a humble arrangement of lilies on the counter with a card marked “Peter” in handwriting that was unmistakably Bruce Banners. 

It felt like decades since the last time Peter talked to Bruce but for some reason now he was the only person Peter wanted to see.


End file.
